El despertar
by bkokocha
Summary: La primera noche tras el reencuentro en Broken, Rumple reflexiona acerca del futuro junto a Belle. Rumbelle.


Te encontré y te perdí en el mismo instante que decidí amarte y protegerte. Fue una extraña coincidencia lo que permitió encontrarse en aquél camino rojo. El destino que unía a las vidas era un hilo que bajo mi rueca había creado; lo había enredado en tantas formas, estirado de tal manera que pensaba, lo había roto por completo.

- "Pero aquí estás tú"

Afuera era de día y por las ventanas de la casona podían verse las ramas de los árboles; a pesar de ello el cuarto era oscuro y la tenue luz que se colaba iluminaba la cama de sábanas rojas.

Su respiración era tranquila, acostada sobre las suaves sábanas de seda, su cabello se esparcía por la almohada enredándose sobre su rostro; sus mejillas y labios antes rosas, tenían ahora un color lechoso, producto de su larga estadía en un cuarto, donde vagamente veía la luz.

- "Para alguien que amaba la luz, debió ser insoportable".– pensó mientras la miraba.

Él magnificaba su propio dolor y lo equiparaba al que creía, ella debió haber sentido durante una separación de más de 30 años.

Sentado junto a la cama, sus intentos de permanecer despierto eran insuficientes y por momentos compartieron el sueño. La noche había sido larga y los preparativos para lo que se acercaba no terminaban: hechizos para proteger la casa de cualquier ocurrencia de Regina, terminar de proteger el negocio, mover la siguiente ficha en el tablero. Dejarle sola jamás habría sido su opción más deseable, pero lo inesperado de su aparición alteraba el juego. Pero lo importante en este instante pensó, era mantener la cabeza fría para intentar comprender el significado de su presencia. El pensar en una posible y elaborada trampa era inevitable, pero prefirió cerrar los ojos ante la posibilidad y el costo de esta broma, con la cautela siempre bien medida en el alcance de su esperanza, por supuesto.

La casualidad de un benefactor inesperado que guardaba una intención oculta al unirlos de nuevo en este mundo, le creaba una jaqueca a Rumplestiltskin. El precio a pagar por este reencuentro seguramente sería poco a comparación del precio que tendría que pagar por protegerla del mal que lo rodeaba. Proteger a su amada Belle del monstruo que era él mismo, y de todos aquellos enemigos que esperaban su debilidad para lastimarle.

Belle se movió y le dio la espalda a las ventanas. Parecía que la luz se hacía más fuerte y comenzaba a molestarle el sueño. Él se puso de pie para cerrar las cortinas.

¿Seremos fuertes? ¿Podrá "seguirnos la valentía" tras esta decisión de mantenernos juntos? Rumplestiltskin se sentó de nuevo en el sillón mientras la miraba al rostro fijamente.

Su cabello café se había enredado sobre sus ojos impidiendo, mirar sus preciosos ojos azules.

- ¿En que piensas Rumplestiltskin? – su voz, aun pequeña, salía con un tono fuerte y decidido, como era ella.

Él no respondió, admitir que el miedo lo invadía en este momento, cuando todo parecía perfecto, y que quizás por un instante, la cobardía se apoderó de él para permitirse a sí mismo, tenerla a su lado de nuevo, le hizo sonreír en una mueca.

- No es nada –

Rumplestiltskin no tuvo que decir nada y Belle comprendió. El silencio se apoderó de ambos, en la incertidumbre de tantos años que se habían atravesado, el dolor de la primera separación y las historias que no podían aún ser contadas sin revelar la profunda tristeza de veintiocho años lejos uno del otro. No había conversación que los llevase a una sonrisa.

-Un día a la vez-

Con gran fragilidad aún en el cuerpo, Belle se levantó de la cama. Rumplestiltskin de inmediato, camino lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía a su lado, para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Belle simplemente negó con la cabeza, para abrazarlo.

-Estamos en otro mundo, en otro tiempo, en un momento diferente, comenzando desde cero. Elijamos hoy este instante para estar juntos, para intentar amarnos, tal y como lo hicimos alguna vez, tiempo atrás. ¿Aún me amas Rumplestiltskin? Yo aún te amo.

Rumplestiltskin no pudo contener el llanto, que se había encerrado dentro de una caja, al fondo de su alma, y donde cada noche tras su partida del Castillo Oscuro, y durante veintiocho años de tortura, enterraba un poco más la respuesta a esa pregunta. La pregunta que ella le había echo tras aquel primer beso de de una manera diferente.

- Te creo…te creo, te creo te creo my Belle, te creo…te amo, perdóname por ser cobarde, perdóname Belle, te creo.-

Rumplestiltskin se aferró a su pequeña y frágil Belle, mientras el llanto los rodeaba a ambos. ¿Podía este ser el inicio de un triunfo sobre el destino que les había negado todo?

-Un día a la vez para amarnos-


End file.
